


Not my first Rodeo

by Sundrenaki



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Body Worship, Dom Zen, F/M, Rodeos ;), Rough Sex, Smut, Sub MC, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-01-04 14:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sundrenaki/pseuds/Sundrenaki
Summary: There's an event coming up! You decide to take Zen, but the night ends better than you expected.





	1. Sleepy Zen

* * *

     You were casually strolling down your Facebook feed, when suddenly you got a notification from your mom tagging you in something. You clicked the notification and a banner popped up, with your mom saying "You should go to this!! XO." You looked at it for a moment seeing that it was an event, and the event just so happened to be a rodeo, and it was happening on the 25 of September. 

You had just remembered that just little over a week ago you joined the RFA and met the love of your life, Zen. You looked into it a bit more and found out that the rodeo will be placed about a mile away, which made you a bit excited. You picked up your phone and called Zen.

 

**"Hello? MC?"**

**"Ah, Yes. It's me.  I was just wondering if you'd like to go to a**

**rodeo this Monday? My mom tagged me in a post on Facebook**

**about it, and** **since I've never been to one, I thought we could**

**go together?"**

**"Of course, cutie. What time does it start?"**

**"I- uhh.. 21:10."**

**"Okay. See you in an hour, beautiful. Mwah."**

**"O-okay haha.."**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~You don't know how, but just listening to his voice makes you blush.

* * *

 

22:04(10:04)

You were sitting on the couch watching tv, until you heard the door open up behind you, and you immediately got up to greet Zen. He took off his shoes and put them away, then reached out his arms to give you a big hug. You ran up and hugged him, acting like you haven't seen each other in years. He placed a sweet kiss on your lips and on your cheek, then let go of you. He looked at your blushing cheeks then sighed. 

He stepped into the kitchen to begin making dinner, you followed. He looked a bit tired, so you decided to hug him from behind and ask "Are you sure you want to cook dinner tonight? Let's have something simple like ramen.. Okay?" He chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, okay."

You sat him down at the dinner table and told him to wait while you cooked up the ramen. You can tell he felt bad for making you make dinner, but in all honesty, you love cooking, especially if it's for someone and it's easy.

After the ramen is all boiled and seasoned, you poured a bowl for him, and yourself. Then, you grabbed two pairs of chopsticks and set everything out. By the time you got everything on the table, Zen looked pretty much asleep. You rubbed his back, softly waking him up with a sweet, soft voice. "Oh, Zenny. Dinner is ready, come on. Get up, sweetie." He opened his eyes and looked up at you and smiled. "Man, I wish I could be woken up like that for the rest of my life." Zen's words were soft. "I can do that if you want." You smiled and picked up your chopsticks to eat, he joined a few moments later-blushing.

* * *

 

After dinner, you put your hand on his cheek, and he put his hand on yours. Both of you sat there for a moment until you interrupted the silence by saying "Come on, let's get you to bed. I'll wash the dishes, and as soon as I'm done, I'll lay down with you. Okay?" You looked into his crimson eyes, and he slowly nodded. You both walked to the bedroom, and you closed the door for him to get in his pajamas and whatever else he needed to do. In the meantime, you washed the bowls and the chopsticks and headed for the bedroom.

You knocked on the door slightly and waited for him to say if it was okay to come in. "It's okay to come in." You opened the door and saw him there standing, shirtless with his hair down and some long pajamas pants that seemed a bit too long on him. You blushed a little and went to your dresser and grabbed your pajamas. You walked into the bathroom to get dressed, then closed the door, leaning against it sighing. He's gonna be the death of you.

You dressed in your pajamas and put your other clothes in the dirty laundry, walking back to the bedroom. You find Zen sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for you. You lift up the sheets of the bed, then lay down facing him. He does the same, and smiles. You give him a kiss on his cheek and fall asleep.

* * *

 


	2. Sentiments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whoo they’re heading to the rodeo and mc is low key sad

It’s Monday, and the both of you are getting dressed for the rodeo. Over the weekend, you and Zen decided to go clothes shopping to fit the “country attire” that is so commonly displayed during these events.

You pull on the leather boots, with a little bit of a struggle; but you manage to get them on. The boots are tall, and nearly go up to your knees. There is flower designs stitched into the boots, which is the main reason you got them. You also have a cute red and blue flannel top, with white lace at the back. You decide to wear a soft red undershirt and some blue jeans.

Zen exits the bathroom, bath towel covering parts of his beautiful abs that you so _desperately_ want to have a taste on later. He picks up his oufit that he prepared before the shower and hums, walking into the bathroom to get dressed. A few minutes pass, after you putting on your makeup and just making sure that your mascara is okay; Zen exits the bathroom in a breathtaking outfit. 

He’s dressed in a plain white dress shirt, blue jeans that make his ass look  _amazing,_ a black cowboy hat, and regular brown boots that reach mid-calf. Your mouth is open in shock, and you know that it’s just an ordinary outfit- but _God..._ It looked so hot on him. He chuckles slightly and walks over to you. He places a chaste kiss on your lips, and looks over at your makeup mirror to slightly admire his outfit. He notices that a little bit of your ruby red lipstick rubbed off on him, and he chuckles a little and uses one of your makeup wipes to wipe it off. 

He then winks at you and walks off, probably to check the messenger while getting a beer. You feel your heart flutter and happiness fills you. You don’t think you’re ever gonna get used to this.

* * *

 

It’s time to go, and you’re making sure everything is ready to leave. Zen called an Uber to take you both to the location. It should be here any minute, so you both head outside of the semi-basement and lock the door. You walk up the steps, and stand there; waiting for your Uber. Zen walks up after you, placing his arm around your waist. He rests his head on your left shoulder, and you can feel him smile. You almost forgot about being kidnapped.

You look down at your feet and ponder at what could have happened if your prince hadn’t saved you, then you place a kiss on his forehead. He smiles a bit, and looks into your shiny, honey eyes. He noticed that you had a sad expression, and looked at you concerned. He lifts up his head, and then pulls you into an embrace. You sigh sadly, and return the embrace. The Uber drives up and rolls down the window, yelling out “Are you Zen? I’m your Uber.” You turn around, and smile off the sadness. “Yes, I am.” Zen replies, then gets into the backseats; you join.

You both get in, and put on your seatbelts. You tell the Uber driver the address the rodeo event, and he enters it into his gps and drives. 

You rest your head on Zen’s shoulder, and he rests his head gently against yours. You both stay silent and hold hands until the driver says that you both are 5 minutes away from the location. You lift your head and look at Zen, thinking about how lucky that ‘Unknown’ guy made you. You’ll have to thank him, but also spit on him for trying to kill you and your lover. All of those violent thoughts aside, you’re greatful for such a beautiful, wonderful man. 

* * *

 


End file.
